The Path to Destruction
by kaine6594
Summary: This story is about my O.C. Orion Greyson, son of Apollo. Orion, along with Percy and Annabeth, undertake a quest to destroy his great uncle, Perses, Titan of Destruction. Please feel free to leave review and comments thanks.


Chapter 1

Orion Greyson was not your typical teenage boy. Not just because he was dyslexic and had ADHD, but because he could out shoot even the most skilled archers at the tender age of 16. When most kids were practicing to get their licenses, Orion was practicing his archery. There was just something about a bow and arrow that calmed him down and helped him focus.

Orion was around around 6 foot with an athletic build. His hair was blonde and spiky and his eyes were the color of the sky on a bright, sunny day. He lived in a small one bedroom house with his mom, who had to work two jobs just to get by. His father had died in a fire when he was two so Orion had no memories of him.

Orion stood in the backyard, facing the canvas targets he had set up for practice. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and nocked it. Taking a deep breath, Orion pulled back the string on his bow and took aim. He released his breath and loosed the arrow. The arrow flew towards the target, then suddenly veered left and imbedded itself into the fence. Scratching his head, Orion strode up to the fence and ripped the arrow out of the dry, warped wood. He examined the arrow and found the source of the problem. The fletching on the arrow was damaged and needed repair. Orion sighed and wistfully placed the arrow back in his quiver, resolving to attend to it after his studies.

Amelia Greyson, Orion's mother, peeked her head out the door and called Orion in for lunch. He obediently put his bow and quiver up in the shed and went inside. His mother had set out a plate of fried chicken and potato wedges from the deli she worked at and was digging through her purse. She had curly auburn hair and a slender figure. She was wearing her hair in a messy bun and had on a black skirt and white blouse. "Aren't you going to eat with me mother?" asked Orion.

"Can't hun, sorry, I gotta go to work early Katherine called in sick again," she replied hurriedly. She retrieved her keys from her purse and looked up. "Don't forget to do your homework and take your quiz. I love you and will see you after work." She kissed him on the forehead and rushed out the door.

Orion halfheartedly picked at his food before getting up and turning on the computer. He was homeschooled and so he had to log on to the site to get his homework for the day. Today's lesson was in language arts. Orion had to write a poem about one of his hobbies, so naturally he chose archery. Orion scratched his head and thought hard on what he should write. He didn't have to wait long.

My bow is my greatest treasure,

With it I get my greatest pleasure.

Shooting arrows through the sky,

If I miss I shall die.

String pulled back, super tight,

Let it go with all my might.

Fingers crossed I watch it fly,

It hits its mark in the eye.

Orion hit the submit button and was about to start on his quiz when the door suddenly slammed open and a man with what appeared to be goat legs came stumbling in.

Orion blinked and rubbed his eyes, but the goat man was still there, panting and leaning against the table. He had two small horns protruding from his curly black hair and wore a t-shirt that said I Love Enchiladas. From the waist down, it was all fur and hooves. The goat man finally caught his breath and began talking hurriedly. "Oh my gods, I have to lay off the cheese enchiladas. Alright we gotta go there is no time to explain, you are in danger. Follow me." The stranger rushed to the back door and threw it open.

Orion just sat there, slack jawed and eyes bugging out of his head. "I must be dreaming, there is no way there is a centaur in my kitchen."

The stranger snorted and looked offended. "Centaur? Do I look like a horse to you? I'm a satyr, half man half- you know what we don't have time to discuss this, my name is Grover and I have to get you out of here." The was a loud bellow and a crash outside. "Oh gods they are here."

Adrenaline ran its way through Orion's system, jump starting him into action. He didn't know who this Grover was, but he couldn't be as bad as whatever was out there. He shot to his feet and rushed out the door, pushing past the satyr and rushing into the garage. His bow and quiver was gone, but in their place was a beautiful ornate golden compound bow and a matching quiver full of golden arrows. The fletching on the arrows were ivory colored and in pristine condition. Hands shaking, Orion pulled an arrow from the quiver and examined the bronze tip. It was razor sharp,had a greenish tinge to it, and his eyes watered just looking at it. They were poisoned.

Another bellow sounded and Orion heard Grover yelling his name. Orion shoved the arrow back in the quiver and slung it over his shoulder, grabbing the bow as well. He dashed out of the shed and ran to Grover who was in the front seat of a pizza delivery van. Orion didn't know how well he trusted a man with no feet to drive, but he had no choice and hopped in the passenger seat. Grover slammed his hoof on the pedal and the tires spun.

"The brake, the brake!" Orion shouted. He looked around frantically and found the release lever. He released the brake and the van shot forward, just as the back wall of his house exploded outward. A giant man in a trench coat who looked completely normal other than his single eye in the middle of his forehead roared and charged after the van.

"What is that?!" Orion yelled incredulously.

Grover jerked the wheel to the right, bringing the van on two wheels as he took the sharp turn. "Cyclops, angry cyclops."

Oh great first satyrs, now cyclopses? What is the world coming to?

The van shook as the cyclops drew closer. Grover swerved to avoid a family crossing the street and then took a left turn. "We have to do something or we will never make it to camp!" cried Grover.

Camp? thought Orion. What is going on here? He knew he had to do something, but he was freaking out. A million thoughts were racing in his head when suddenly a voice that was not his own broke through the chaos.

CALM YOURSELF ORION, USE THE BOW OF HERACLES.

Orion looked down at the beautiful bow and found himself instantly calmed. He knew what to do. "Keep driving," he told Grover, and clambered over the seats.

"What are you doing! You are gonna get yourself killed!" Grover frantically cried.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Orion hoped he was right. He took a deep breath and flung open the back doors. Everything was so crystal clear and in focus that Orion was sure he could see the stitching in the cyclops's brown trenchcoat. The monster was about 100 yards back and gaining. Every once in awhile he would scoop up a car or a mailbox or whatever he could find and lobb it at the van.

Orion drew a poisoned arrow from the quiver and knocked it. Just as before he took a deep breath and pulled back the string. Smooth as silk he drew the bow to its full length and steadied his aim. Just as he released the arrow, the van hit a pothole and sent the missile out wide, missing the cyclops by 20 feet. The cyclops roared and threw a Thunderbird in retaliation. It landed barely 5 feet to the left and exploded, rocking the van dangerously.

"I need you too keep us steady!" shouted Orion over the racket.

"Oh sure, my bad I will think about that next time we have a vehicle sailing towards us while being chased by a twelve foot cyclops!" snapped Grover.

Orion ignored him and drew another arrow. He took aim and let it fly. It sliced through the air in a perfectly straight line and buried itself up to the fletching in the cyclops's enormous, muddy brown eye. The cyclops roared in pain and green smoke poured from the wound. The creature stumbled to the ground, writhing in agony. Then, in a puff of golden dust, it disintegrated.

Orion exhaled loudly and pulled the doors closed before sprawling on his back. His heart was racing and his vision began to blur. Then there was nothing but absolute darkness.


End file.
